A Different Yesterday
by ilysm
Summary: AU. Edward was never changed by Carlisle, but by Aro's daughter, Olivia. He finds himself unable to live with her lifestyle, and goes off to Forks, in hopes of joining the Cullen clan. How will this affect his relationship with Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

_I was dying, I was absolutely positive of it. My mother had died hours before, and my father a couple weeks ago. Just as the life was draining my body, ready to leave it, I saw the most beautiful creature, and I was sure I was in Heaven. She smiled at me, her pale skin seemingly glowing against the lantern at my bedside table. She leaned over me, as if to kiss my neck, and everything went black as I was suddenly burning in the depths of Hell._

I snapped out of my reverie, ignoring the glare I was currently receiving from Olivia. For a vampire, she never learned patience, and she was almost as old at the Volturi themselves, seeing as how she was Aro's daughter in his human life. Rather than seeing his only child grow old and die a happy life, he choose eternal existence for her, and because of that act, I suffered as well. I had learned that the world contained no interest for me. After almost a century as a vampire, humans became predictable to me. Boring, even. And it didn't help the fact that I could read their minds as well.

"Edward?"

I inwardly cringed at the break in silence. "Yes?" I composed my face before turning around to look at her. Her hands were placed on her hips, irritation evident in her posture.

"You didn't answer me. Are you hungry?"

"No," I sighed, though I hadn't fed in little over three weeks, and my resolve was wearing, my eyes blacker than night. Olivia, like her father and the other members on the Volturi, fed on humans. I'd never admit that every time I killed an innocent being that a piece of me died inside, as if there was anything left. I saw the monster in the minds of my victims, and knew it was me. I didn't want to be a monster, but Olivia insisted there was no other way. I knew deep inside that there had to be. Damnation couldn't not have some kind of redemption, no matter how insignificant it was, could it? I was snapped out of my thoughts once again by the sound of a door slamming, and Olivia cursing to herself.

Now was my chance. It was now or never.

I hoped my resolve lasted until I was far away. It wouldn't be good to be sidetracked by the smell of fresh blood and give Olivia a chance to catch up with me. I took out the map of the United States I've been studying for a couple of days, looking over the northern west tip of Washington, where a forest and the most rainiest town in the country existed. I would go there, in hopes Olivia would not find me. Eighty years, and her companionship meant nothing to me. If anything, she was far worse than her father when it came to the annoyance category.

I would go to Forks. I heard that one of the largest covens existed there, and surprisingly the death rates weren't dramatic in the Olympic Peninsula with such a big band of vampires grouped together. I threw some clothes in a suitcase, not really seeing what I was doing, and pulled out a passport and go to LA. I would run the rest of the way, to cover my tracks if Olivia decided she would want to search for me. I prayed she wasn't somehow intelligent enough to ask Dimitri to track me. I zipped up my suitcase, grabbed the passport, and made my way out of the cabin and ran, never once looking back.

------------------

Let me know if you like this, so I'll know maybe it's not completely bad. Haha.

Thank you, Alex, for telling me to write a fanfiction xD.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I bounced up and down, clapping my hands together. "He should be here in five minutes," I announced to the rest of my family. I was excited, to say in the least, of the new guest looking for us. I had convinced Carlisle he wouldn't be hard to persuade to our lifestyle, that he was leaving the woman he had been raveling with in my visions in search for something new.

I grasped Jasper's hands, pecking him on the cheek, managing to still be bouncing. Jasper was amused by this, and he was always happy to see me happy, regardless of his empath power or not.

I hadn't even met this Edward Masen, but I had been having visions of him the minute he knew he wanted to travel to the rainy town of Forks, in hopes of joining us. We would all be very close, I foresaw this with perfect detail. I was beginning to lose my patience over this Edward, because I was so excited that I found it really hard to wait another three minutes, much less three seconds. Time always slowed for me like it would for a human whenever I was immensely happy.

I looked around, trying to find a way to contain my enthusiasm. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch, his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder. I looked to Jasper, who was now playing video games with Emmett. Rosalie was sitting on the edge of a armchair, examining her perfect nails as if they actually still grew.

I was restless.

Even though time meant little to us, I looked to the round clock on the wall in the unneeded kitchen. I could swear the ticking the black notches made as it moved was unnerving. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"HE'S HERE!" I shouted, using vampire speed to cross the living room to the front door in less than a second. The rest of my family cringed at the noise, but I didn't care. I threw open the door, too excited to make sure not to break the door off the hinges.

I threw myself at him, as he climbed the steps on the porch, crushing him in an Emmett type bear hug. "HI, EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN! I'M ALICE!" He grinned and patted my head, yet shock was still evident on his face. I ushered him inside, slamming the door with such force that it did bust off the hinges. Esme gave me a stern glance, but I smiled innocently and turned back to Edward. "Edward, this is my family. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." I nodded my head to them when I introduced them.

"I'm Edward Masen, very pleased to meet all of you."

I sighed as Carlisle reintroduced himself, and led the bronze headed vampire into his office. I had already seen the conversation in the vision, so I felt no need to eavesdrop. Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. A wave of calm spread over me and I eyed him suspiciously, but he played innocent.

After ten minutes or so, Carlisle and Edward came out of the office and stood in front of the family. Edward was going to join our coven, and we'd teach him our lifestyle of feeding on animals rather than people.

Needless to say, I was ecstatic.

"EDWARD!" He cringed at my high pitch, his vampire ears as sensitive as the rest of my family was. If it took screaming to supress my happiness, then scream I would. It's not like vampires could go deaf or anything. Esme hugged him and welcomed him to the family. I grabbed his arm the second she freed him and led him upstairs to his new room, one of which I decorated myself especially for him.

"This, is my and Jasper's room." I gestured towards the white door. It would've been pink, but I knew Emmett would pick on Jasper for the rest of eternity, and I couldn't do that to him. I'd have to kick Emmett's butt, though Jasper was entirely able to defend himself. "This," I gestured to another closed door. "Is Rosalie and Emmett's." I led him all through the upstairs hallway, telling him what every door led too. "And this is your room," I opened the door, watching his face excitedly. Thanks to my premonitions, I knew quite a bit about him, so I decorated his room an Egyptian Beige, with a gold carpet, a black soda, and a huge CD stand and Stereo. I would've picked out his music and put it there, but I thought I should let him have the fun of doing so.

"Thank you so much, Alice."

I grinned at him, and hugged him again. He was already a brother to me. "I'll leave you alone to rest," I nudged him teasingly, a joke among vampires. "You start school next week with the rest of us!" I knew a week would be enough time for him to have a well put-together resolve, so he could be around humans without much self inflicted pain. I felt bad for him, I really did. I already knew what his power was, and why he was so attached to the idea of not killing humans in order to survive.

I stared off into space, a vision creeping into my head.

_A girl I had never seen before, obviously human, writhing in pain, the teeth marks evident on her neck. She was very pretty, her full red lips standing out against her pale complection, complete with dark brown hair. The scene changed, and the same girl appeared again, her bright red eyes staring straight ahead at me._

_----_

_Did I make Alice too giddy? I hope not. I just see her as a really happy person, and thats what I like about her._

_And yes, the girl in the vision is Bella. Like Alice saw her as a vampire before she even arrived in Forks. But don't worry, it wont be too much like the books.  
_


End file.
